CHAOS DAY
by Signo the hedgehog
Summary: Shadow laughs at the master emerald's predictions bad move.He ends up getting haunted by 3 ghosts who show him Chaos past, Chaos present and Chaos future.He now has to revisit the worst times in his past: but what does the future hold?
1. The night of Chaos

A/N: this fanfic has nothing to do with Christmas! It also contains scenes of violence, murder, death and ghosts so it gets a bit freaky (as in weird)

Ch1: The night of Chaos

It was the middle of the night and Shadow had just fallen asleep. He was dreaming about what Knuckles had said earlier………

"Five thousand years ago tomorrow, the chaos emeralds were formed. The master emerald told me that tonight, one of us will encounter three ghosts that will show us amazing things" Knuckles said solemnly. Amy, Tails, Sonic, Espio and Shadow laughed. Shadow's little sister Signo did not laugh, but folded her arms.

"_The wall of the Chaos told me too, it said one of more of us will be greeted by the ghosts. I suggest you do not laugh, I do not think you should mock the wall of the chaos or the master emerald any of you" Signo added, backing up what Knuckles had said._

_Espio was no longer smiling. "You're kidding right?" he asked._

_Signo shut her eyes. "No, I'm not" Signo answered, as her eyes snapped open "And I won't have anyone calling me a liar" she glared at everyone. Shadow smiled '**just the same as she's always been**'_

"_I can see why you're Shadow's sister!" Sonic laughed._

"_Stop trying to change the subject and I am proud to be Shadow's sister thank you very much". Everyone laughed except Sonic (and Signo and Knuckles-they were still serious)."You will see" Signo said quietly; glaring at everyone apart from Knuckles._

THE CLOCK CHIMED 12 O'CLOCK and Shadow felt a gust of warm air above him and woke up. He gasped and stared up at the figure above him.


	2. The ghost of Chaos past

A/N: strange, I know, but you'll understand it soon.(p.s- the bit in intalics is what Shadow can see)

Ch2: The ghost of Chaos past

"Maria" Shadow whispered in awe.

"Yes Shadow, I have to show you something" Maria said in an echoing voice.

"Are, are, are you r-real?"

"Shadow" Maria looked at him. "I am the ghost of Chaos past"

"So you're not real"

"I am real, but now is not the time to talk about it; I have to show you something" Maria told him. She held out her hand and Shadow took it-still staring at her in disbelief. Maria walked forward, guiding Shadow as she went. There was a flash of bright white light and Shadow let go of Maria. He looked around and then realised.

"We're on the ark," Shadow stated.

"Yes we are, now watch Shadow" Maria said. Shadow watched as Professor Gerald Robotnik picked up a ball of fluff and put it into the enclosure that Maria and Shadow were stood next to.

"This was when Robotnik encased Signo's spirit" Shadow said as he walked into the enclosure without thinking. "Robotnik used to treat us like animals then" Shadow watched as his past self put Signo on a pile of leaves. "She would kill me for that now" Shadow laughed to himself. There was another flash of light and Shadow and Maria were on the deck of the ark that overlooked the earth.

"This was when you first introduced me to Signo" Maria told Shadow. Shadow watched himself take his little sister to the Maria that was sat looking at the earth.

"What has all this got to do with Chaos, Maria?" Shadow asked.

"It was all leading up to this" Maria said, as there was another flash of light. Shadow's eyes widened as he saw where he was.

"NO!" Shadow yelled then he turned to the ghost of Chaos past "Why do you have to show me this?" Shadow was getting angry. He knew this scene. It was the scene of Maria's death.

"Maria!" Shadow yelled through the glass capsule he was in. Maria smiled at him weakly.

"_I hope you enjoy it down there Shadow" she said to him, trying to sound like it was a good thing._

"_Maria don't do it!" Signo yelled from inside capsule that was next to Shadow's. She was trying to break through the glass with her iron trainers that she had transformed before, but the glass was too thick._

"_Don't pull it lady, or, or, or I'll shoot!" the military official stammered. He obviously did not want to shoot Maria, but he also didn't want to fail his mission. Signo began to cry._

"_I love you Shadow, you'll be ok-thanks for caring about me," she whimpered._

"_Nothing's going to happen we're all going to be fine," Shadow said trying to remain calm, but he knew that everyone wasn't going to be fine._

"_Goodbye Shadow" Maria said as she pulled the lever._

"_MARIA!" Shadow and Signo yelled._

"_I love you Shadow!" Signo cried as her capsule fell down the chute and she began to plummet through space. The last thing Shadow saw as his capsule fell down the chute was the official shooting Maria._

The present Shadow jumped infront of Maria as the bullet shot through the air. He obviously wasn't thinking what he was doing and the bullet went straight through him and hit Maria. Both the official and Maria acted like he was not there. The ghost of Chaos past scooped him up and dragged him away.

"Why did it go through me?" Shadow asked.

"You can't change history, Shadow" Maria explained, "No-one here can see or hear you"

Shadow fell silent. He thought for a minute, and then he spoke "Why are you showing me this then?"

"You will see soon enough Shadow, for tonight all of this will be explained; but now I must take you back" Maria told him. Shadow looked at her and tried to figure out what she had just said meant, but before he could think it out; there was a flash of white light and Shadow looked at his surroundings. He found himself sat up in bed with no sign of Maria.


	3. The ghost of Chaos present

A/N: right back to the story papayas hope you like it R+R. this chapter features Ratchet and Clank!

C3: The Ghost of Chaos Present

The clock chimed 1 o'clock. Shadow woke up and looked around, for Maria had warned him that this would all be explained later tonight. He spotted Chaos in the corner of the room (A/N: the blue creature thing that Tikal goes round with if you didn't know).

"I am the ghost of Chaos present" Chaos said

"Are you going to explain what the ghost of Chaos past showed me?" Shadow asked.

"That shall be later, Shadow, for now I must show you more" Shadow got up and followed Chaos present and yet again there was a flash of bright white light. Shadow found he was infront of Signo's house, well, sort of because if you have read Who's Signo you'll know that Signo's house is underground.

_"Who are you and how come you're outside my house?" Signo asked the lombax._

_"I'm Ratchet and this is Clank," He answered pointing at his robot friend "I have a vague idea why we're here though"_

_"Why then?" Signo asked_

_"Because Dr. Nefarious is here"_

_"Sounds like the kinda guy to team up team up with Eggman" Signo suggested_

_"He'll team up with anyone if he can- anyway the point is he hates organic life" Ratchet began, but Clank butted in and finished the sentence for him._

_"And wants to turn the whole universe into robots"_

_"Really? And I suppose he also spies on you to see what you're doing?" Signo asked and Ratchet nodded. "Then do you honestly think it is safe to discuss him out here? No, I don't think so- you should come inside" Signo said and guided Ratchet into the underground house._

The ghost of Chaos present and Shadow followed them into the house by floating through the wall. While Shadow pondered over whether what he was being shown was true or not.

_"Who is this?" Shadow (who was sat down on the sofa watching TV) asked._

_"This is Ratchet and this is Clank, Shadow" Signo introduced them. "Ratchet and Clank, this is my brother Shadow the hedgehog, I'm a hedgehog as well before you ask," she added just as Ratchet opened his mouth to speak._

_"What is he doing here?" Shadow snapped._

_"I could ask you the same thing you know" Signo said, annoyed that Shadow was being so rude, but what more could she expect?_

_"Signo" Shadow sighed._

_"He's after a guy called Dr. Nefarious who I think has teamed up with Eggman. This Nefarious guy wants to turn all organic life into robots" Signo explained "I was thinking, maybe we could team up and go after them?" she added._

_"That's a great id…………" Ratchet started_

_"NO WAY!" Shadow said, not allowing Ratchet to finish_

_"Oh, why not Shad? Sonic gets all the fun of beating up Eggman and we just sit here and watch! Please Shadow please! Signo begged._

_Shadow sighed then answered her "Just this once then, Signo"_

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Signo yelled happily, jumping on the sofa and giving Shadow a huge hug._

_"Gerrof!" Shadow shouted. Signo jumped back up and ran into her bedroom. Shadow gave Ratchet an evil glare as if to warn him not to go anywhere near his little sister._

"I've always been protective of Signo" Shadow laughed to himself as he watched himself glare at 'Ratchet'.

_Signo returned holding a rather large gun._

_"What the hell is that for?" Shadow shouted._

_"It's yours! I got it as a present for you. It's an auto change gun, it can change into any gun you want it to with just a voice command; apart from a flamethrower, but if you don't like it……" Signo said._

_Ratchet stared at it in awe "Where did you get that?" he said, still staring at the gun._

_"I didn't GET it anywhere, I made it" Signo answered, glad to hear he thought her craftsmanship was a good as a professional's creation._

_"Wow" Ratchet said, still gawping at it._

_"That is quite a creation isn't it Ratchet" Clank agreed,_

_"Thanks Signo, it's really nice but I think I'll just stick with normal guns" Shadow sighed._

_" Oh" Signo said "Ratchet? Do you want it? I love my flamethrower to bits so, I couldn't use this gun – besides I have my ninja bar as well," she added, sounding a little upset._

_"Thanks! This thing is great!" Ratchet exclaimed staring at the gun Signo had just put in his hands._

_"We best get on with finding Nefarious and Eggman, but we'll need some inside information first" Clank informed them. Just then the phone rang and Signo went to answer it. When she came back she had a smile on her face._

_"We can get inside information" She grinned "If we go to the AEMB"_

_"No way am I going to the Annual Evil Maniacs Ball ever again!" Shadow yelled._

_"I refuse to go to any ball" Clank objected_

_"Go put on a tux, Ratchet" Signo ordered._

_"How did you know the AEMB was on tonight?" Shadow questioned._

_"Because Rouge just asked me if I wanted to crash it"_

_"Oh"_

_Signo walked into her bedroom and found Ratchet getting changed. She blinked then walked straight out and slammed the door shut. Then she turned red. Shadow laughed loudly and Signo went even redder._

Shadow began to laugh just as there was another flash of bright white light. He looked up and saw himself sat next to Clank watching a screen and listening to what sounded like Signo and Ratchet. Shadow walked up to the screen and touched it. He then found himself in a large ballroom. The AEMB.

_A mad scientist walked up to Signo. "You're one of Professor Gerald Robotnik's aren't you?" he croaked. Signo nodded – gritting her teeth. "You must be Signo, I bet you felt a little over-Shadow-ed by your brother? Ha! Over-Shadow-ed" the guy laughed. "Nice little boy you got there" he added. Signo had begun to walk off but turned around when he said this. "I hope you soon hear the patter of tiny evil feet!" he said._

_"WHAT!" Signo and Ratchet yelled._

"WHAT! With HIM!" Shadow yelled. Clenching his fists and punching the scientist in the face. Then he remembered no one could hear, see or feel him.

_Signo withdrew her ninja bar; hit the guy as hard on the head, grabbed Ratchet's hand and stomping off. "NOW IT'S TIME FOR OUR EVIL COUPLES DANCE! PLEASE NOTE IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A PARTNER YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION!" the announcer announced._

_"Oh for god's sake!" Signo said._

_"We have to dance don't we?" Ratchet asked. Signo nodded. "Ok. Come on then" he added. Signo was stunned to hear that Ratchet didn't mind dancing with her._

Shadow noticed something. For a very rare occasion Signo didn't have her quills in a ponytail. She had them down. And she was wearing an extra low cut white tank top that left her stomach on show and an extra extra short white miniskirt.

"If Ratchet tries anything……" Shadow muttered.

"Come, Shadow" Chaos present ushered him away. There was another flash of light and Shadow saw himself and Signo bolted to two tables.

_"This is it Shadow, I'll miss you" Signo whimpered._

_"Nothing's going to happen, don't worry" Shadow told his sister. Eggman walked into the room, brandishing a knife and grinning ear to ear._

_"Finally I have the terrible twosome" Eggman cackled._

_"Sicko" Signo said and then she spat at him. Eggman moved out of the way and then slid his finger down the knife._

_"Quite sharp, this- but I suppose you'll soon see" he laughed and the plunged the knife into Signo's chest. She screamed in agony._

_"SIGNO!" Shadow bawled. He broke the brackets that bolted him to the table and went over to the dying Signo. "No, you can't die" Shadow whispered._

_"Sorry Shad" Signo croaked as she coughed up a little blood "I love you loads" she whispered as her eyes closed._

_"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Shadow yelled. "I-will-kill-you-Eggman!" He panted, his anger rising. The door burst open and Ratchet and Clank emerged. Ratchet looked at Signo's body then at just how angry Shadow was._

_"He didn't" Ratchet whispered in disbelief._

"Don't show me any more" Shadow ordered, he had already witnessed Maria's death and now he had watched Signo die as well.

The ghost of Chaos present nodded. "I am not to show you anymore anyway". It went dark.

"This isn't the present, though, I can't be happening now" Shadow objected.

"Tomorrow is the day of the Chaos. This is what will happen in the present" the ghost of Chaos present told Shadow.

There was another white flash of light and Shadow was back in bed.

A/N: who else that means anything to Shadow can die now? Why is Shadow being showed this? What does it mean? Will it ever be explained? The next chapter is the ghost of Chaos future, what will Shadow be shown then? Please R+R


End file.
